The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky The 3rd/Credits
Japanese Voice Acting Cast *Kevin Graham: Ryouhei Nakao （中尾 良平） *Ries Argent: Houko Kuwashima （桑島 法子） *Estelle Bright: Akemi Kanda （神田 朱未） *Joshua Bright: Mitsuki Saiga （斎賀 みつき） *Scherazard Harvey: Yuka Shioyama （塩山 由佳） *Olivier Lenheim: Takehito Koyasu （子安 武人） *Mueller Vander: Hiroshi Isobe （磯辺 弘） *Kloe Rinz: Yuko Minagushi （皆口 裕子） *Julia Schwarz: Yuka Komatsu （小松 由佳） *Agate Crosner Takayuki Kondo （近藤 孝行） *Tita Russell: Hiromi Kon-no （今野 宏美） *Zin Vathek: Tetsu Inada （稲田 徹） *Alan Richard: Hiroaki Miura （三浦 祥朗） *Anelace Elfead: Masako Okochi （大河 内雅子） *Josette Capua: Umeka Syoji （庄司 宇芽香） *Renne: Kumiko Nishihara （西原 久美子） *Bleublanc: Hiroaki Miura （三浦 祥朗） *Walter: Takahiro Yoshimizu （吉水 孝宏） *Luciola: Hiromi Nishikawa （西川 宏美） *Gilbert Stain: Hisayoshi Suganuma （菅沼 久義） *Kurt Nardin: Hidehiko Kaneko （金子 英彦） *Kilika Rouran: Chizu Yonemoto （米本 千珠） *Philip Runall: Tomohisa Aso （麻生 智久） *Cassius Bright: Yukimasa Kishino （岸野 幸正） *Schwarzritter: Hikaru Midorikawa （緑川 光） *Prof.Weissmann: Hideyuki Tanaka （田中 秀幸） Casting *AONI PRODUCTION Co.,Inc.　　 Voice Work *Director: Seiji Miyazaki （宮崎 誠二） *Sound Producer: Rokuro Okuyama (AONI PRODUCTION Co.,Inc.) （奥山 六郎） *Producer: Takashi Yoshida （吉田 隆）　 Development Members Programming *Takayuki Kusano *Toru Endo *Nobuhiro Hiroki Art and Graphics *Shinichi Ito *Takeshi Araki *Seiji Murakami *Tomoko Sakai *Hidenori Tanaka *Hiroyuki Yabuki *Michiyo Sakai *Kasumi Tanaka *Maiko Yoshida *Nao Tatsuo *Hiromi Okada *Nobuo Hayashi *Syunsuke Ito *Shota Sagae *Yoshie Sato *Tetsuya Yamada *Tatsuo Kondo *Ayumu Ookusa *Yuu Tokairin *Tomoko Takahashi *Yousuke Masuda Scenario and Script *Hisayoshi Takeiri *Shinichiro Sakamoto *Yoshihiro Konda *Aichiro Miyata *Syunsei Shikata *Masaya Imura Music and Sounds / Sound Team jdk *Hayato Sonoda *Takahiro Unisuga *Ryo Takeshita *Yukihiro Jindo Opening Theme song:"Cry for me, cry for you" *Vocal: Kanako Kotera *Chorus: Miki Sumiya *Guitar: Masaru Teramae *Lyrics: Kyo Hifumi *Arrangement: Yukihiro Jindo *Recording: Kazuhiro Miyasaka (PRESSTONE) Ending Theme song:"SORA WO MIAGETE" *Vocal: Kanako Kotera *Chorus: Miki Sumiya *Guitar: Mikihito Tanaka *Bass: Atsushi Enomoto *Lyrics: Kyo Hifumi *Arrangement: Yukihiro Jindo *Recording: Kazuhiro Miyasaka (PRESSTONE) "Maybe it was fated Instrument Ver." *Guitar: Kohei Wada *Arrangement: Kohei Wada *Recording: Kazuhiro Miyasaka(PRESSTONE) *Mastering: Koki Tochio (PRESSTONE) "GIN NO ISHI Super Arrange Ver." *Arrangement: Yukihiro Jindo *Recording: Kazuhiro Miyasaka (PRESSTONE) *Mastering: Koki Tochio (PRESSTONE) Quality assurance *Kazuki Nagao Publicity *Hidefumi Inaya *Atsushi Hoshino *Ai Tamai *Fumika Murakami *Yuka Murotani Logotype *ZEN Corporation Illustrations *HACCAN Special Thanks *Field Y *Kure Software Koubou Corporation. Coordinator *Mieko Ishikawa Director *Toshihiro Kondo Supervisor *Shinji Yamazaki Producer *Masayuki Kato North American Localization *'English Text Translation:' Daniel Prescott XSEED Games / Marvelous USA, Inc. *'Localization Programmer:' Sara Leen *'Quality Assurance Testers:' Liz Rita, Danielle Rust, Nathan Wall *'Localization Coordinator:' Jason Hayato Higa *'Localization Editors:' Nick Colucci *'Localization Lead:' Ryan Graff *'Localization Producer:' Brittany Avery *'Assistant Localization Manager:' John Wheeler *'Vice President of Production:' Kenji Hosoi *'Product Associate:' Alyssa Cooper-Whitley *'Creative Specialist:' Billy Taing *'Marketing Associate:' Mai Okuno *'Assistant Product Manager:' Junpei Doi *'Assistant Account Manager:' Shiho Yamaguchi *'Account Manager:' Hisatake Nakashima *'Executive Vice President:' Ken Berry *'President & CEO:' Shinichi Suzuki The Legend of Heroes - Trails in the Sky the 3rd - ©Nihon Falcom Corporation. All Rights Reserved. Licensed to and published by XSEED Games / Marvelous USA, Inc. http://falcom.co.jp/ Category:Production Credits